suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/N - R
Nami * **Will now continuously refresh the duration of until the last charge is used or the ability times-out. Nidalee * **AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. **No longer deals modified damage based on distance travelled. **Now deals between as bonus damage based on distance travelled. ***Maximum damage changed to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 . Damage reduced versus targets with less than 1000 / 1500 / 2000 / 2500 / 3000. * **No longer deals 33% increased damage versus Hunted targets. **Increased damage versus low health enemies now only applies if the target is Hunted, otherwise the damage is no longer modified. * **Damage removed. **Reduced cooldown mechanic improved to 1.5 / 1 / 0.5 / 0 from 1.5 at all ranks. ***Cooldown reduction mechanic is now static (unaffected by CDR). * **Heal removed. ** Basic attacks while the effect is active will restore 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 . Health restored is halved versus minions and cowardly monsters. ** Attack speed is increased to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90% while below half health. ** Nidalee will now always gain the effect regardless of who she targets, as with and . * ** Swiping a Hunted target will deal 1% bonus damage for every 1% of the target's health that's missing and slow them by 50% for 0.5 seconds. Nocturne *Stats **Attack speed growth increased to 3.5% from 2.7%. * **Critical strikes will reduce the cooldown by 3 second. Triple the reduction from standard basic attacks. **Heal now scales with . * **Blocking an ability no longer doubles the passive attack speed. **Blocking an ability now grants Nocturne stealth for 1.5 seconds and halves the cooldown of Shroud of Darkness. ** Passive attack speed is now doubled while attacking a blinded enemy. As detailed above: Fear, Charm and Taunt now apply Blind, in addition to direct Blind effects. * ** Nocturne's gains 200 movement speed while moving toward blinded enemies or while stealthed. ***Passive bonus movement speed now also applied while Nocturne is stealthed. ***Bonus movement speed change to 200 flat from 60%. ** Nocturne implants nightmares into the target enemy, causing them to turn and for up to 2.5 seconds or until they break the tether. While tethered, the target also takes periodic magic damage. **Cast range increased to 475 from 425. **Tether range increased to 525 from 465. **Targeting now uses edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center. * **Cooldown is now reduced to 60 seconds if Nocturne does not use the second active. **Ultimate is now considered a persistent-area-of-effect blind, as per the the changes to blind listed above. Nunu *General **Name and title changed to "Nunu and Willump, the Frozen Visionaries" from "Nunu, the Yeti Rider". ** and are now given the appropriate credit for their contribution to the duo's abilities in their tooltips, as with and . *Stats **Base mana increased to 305 from 284. **Mana growth increased to 50 from 42. * (new innate) **Nunu pelts enemies attacked by Willump or coated with snow with snowballs, prioritizing enemy champions. Nunu's attacks have 450 range and deal 20 + (5 level) magic damage on-hit. Nunu can attack even while Willump is channeling, but will be affected by attack inhibiting crowd control effects. * (E) **Ice Blast can now be charged, increasing its range to 1000 over the first second. The ability will be cancelled after 2 seconds, refunding the mana cost and half the cooldown. **Cooldown increased to 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds from 6. **Cost reduced to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 from 75 / 85 / 95 / 105 / 110. **Targeting changed to a ground-targeted from unit-targeted - thrown like a shotput. **Now deals area of effect damage in a 187.5-radius area instead of only to the target enemy. **Now creates a slowing field for 6 seconds that reduces enemy movement by 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% for 0.25 seconds, refreshing. **Enemies hit will trail snow behind them for up to 550 units or 6 seconds have passed, slowing enemies who move on the trail as well as themselves. Pantheon Minor changes= * ** Enemy champions and large monsters with less than 15% health will have an indicator beneath them, similar to when an enemy is low enough to die to . * ** Spear Shot can now critically strike in standard circumstances - dealing 50% bonus damage. This is merely guaranteed through . *** 97.5 / 157.5 / 217.5 / 277.5 / 337.5 . * ** The ability can now target allies. If the target is an ally, they will gain for up to 5 seconds. * ** 's first attack after blocking an attack will deal bonus physical damage. **Maximum damage removed. Now deals 200 / 350 / 500 to all targets regardless of proximity. **Range reduced to 2000 / 2750 / 3500 from 5500. **Channel time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Drop time reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. |-| Minor rework= * ** Pantheon starts drawing back his spear, increasing Spear Shot's range (250-725) over the next 2 seconds. The time to fully charge is reduced based on Pantheon's bonus attack speed. While preparing to throw, Pantheon's attack speed and movement speed are reduced by 30% and he cannot cast Heartseeker Strike or Grand Skyjump. After 4 seconds, Spear Shot is automatically cancelled and 40 mana is refunded. Pantheon's attacks while drawing his spear will use his shield. ** Pantheon throws his spear at the target enemy, dealing 65 / 105 / 145 / 185 / 225 physical damage. The spear can be intercepted by other enemies units and will miss if he lose sight of his target. Spear Shot can critically strike, dealing bonus damage. ** Costs 25 mana to activate and it drains an additional 55 mana over the first 2 seconds. * ** Pantheon leaps to the target unit, instantly refreshing Aegis Protection. If the target is an enemy, they take magic damage and are knocked back for 0.75 seconds. If the target is an ally, they gain for up to 5 seconds. * ** Pantheon begins channelling for up to 1.5 seconds. After channelling or when reactivated, Pantheon jumps into the air - becoming untargetable, invulnerable and gaining sight over the surrounding area for 3 seconds. After a ~0.5 second delay, Pantheon gains the ability to activate Grand Skyfall. The area of sight and cast range on Grand Skyfall increases based on how long Pantheon channels. If Pantheon does not use Grand Skyfall, he will fall back down to the ground and the cooldown of Grand Skyjump is reduced to 20 seconds. **Upon jumping into the air, the maximum range indicator will be made visible to both allies and enemies - as with . * ** Pantheon hurtles toward the ground at the target location within range, striking after 0.5 seconds and dealing 300 / 500 / 700 magic damage to enemies within a 400-radius area and slow them by 30%. Pantheon is immune to crowd control during the drop. **Pantheon must complete the drop before he is able to cast his other abilities. Perhaps, like , there could also be a 0.5 second period where Pantheon is unable to activate specific abilities (namely Aegis of Zeonia). Visually, this could be animated to show Pantheon composing himself from the impact. **Sight/Drop Range: 250 (+ 150 / 250 / 350 units per 0.1 second of channeling) **Maximum Range: 2500 / 4000 / 5500 Poppy * ** Poppy's basic attacks grant her movement speed for 3.5 seconds. Basic attacks against champions cause the bonus to stack up to 3 times. * (Q) ** Poppy begins swinging her hammer around her, increasing the range of Heroic Leap over the next 1.5 / 1.375 / 1.25 / 1.125 / 1 seconds. After 4 seconds, half the cooldown and cost are refunded. ** Poppy uses the momentum built up to fling herself toward the target area, dealing 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 physical damage to all enemies in an X-radius area on impact. **For 0.75 seconds after finishing , Poppy gains the ability to use the second cast without needing to use the first cast. * (W) ** Poppy intercepts and deflects the first champion-sourced projectile that could hit her in the next 1.5 seconds, sending a missile back toward the source that deals 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 magic damage to all enemies it passes through. If Poppy successfully deflects an ability, she gains the ability to deflect a second projectile for 1.5 seconds and a third 1.5 seconds after that. Poppy still takes 25% of the projectile's damage, but blocks its other effects. **If active during , deflected projectiles instead deal damage in a cone. * (E) ** Poppy begins whirling her hammer around by its strap, creating a turbine in the direction of the cursor for the next 2.5 seconds. The turbine deals 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 physical damage every 0.25 seconds to enemies in its wake. The first time an enemy is damaged they are knocked back 300 units then slowed by 20% for 1 second, dealing 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 physical and slowing all enemies they collide with by 20% for 1 second. **The facing-direction of the turbine will update over the duration of the effect. Poppy cannot attack or use Heroic Leap during Turbine. *'Wreck 'em' ® ** Poppy hurls an image of her hammer forward 875 units, slowing all enemies it hits by 80% for 1.25 seconds. Upon reaching maximum range, the hammer will returning to her: picking up all enemies that it hits on its way back, dropping them in front of Poppy. Damage is either dealt on the way out, on the way back, or both. Quinn :Work in progress. * ** Whenever a visible enemy champion within 2100 units has their movement interrupted, Quinn gains access to an alternate set of abilities for 3.5 seconds. Activating one of Quinn's alternate abilities will causes her to tag-out with Valor for 15 seconds. Upon returning to the battlefield, Tag Team cannot happen again for seconds. *** Quinn: 525 range, 2.5% attack speed growth *** Valor: 125 range, 6.5% attack speed growth, % bonus movement speed that decays down to 15% while in combat and ignores unit collision. * (Q1) ** * Ariel Ace (Q2) ** Valor swoops in a circle, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. * (W1) ** The next time a nearby enemy champion takes damage greater than 10% of their current health, Valor will mark them as for 3.5 seconds. Quinn can attack a Vulnerable enemy to deal bonus physical damage. Valor cannot mark another enemy as vulnerable for 10 seconds, reduced to 3 seconds if Quinn triggers the vulnerability. * (W2) ** * Vault (E1) ** Vault uses a click and drag targeting system. Quinn bounds toward the target enemy and then vaults off them, leaping ~500 units in the target direction and briefly immobilizing the target. * (E2) ** Valor dashes forward 1050 units, pulling enemies he passes through inward and slowing them by 50% for 0.5 seconds. * ® ** ** Valor creates an upwind that suspends surrounding enemies for 1.5 seconds. Rammus *General **Rammus is now an Ascendant of Shurima. **Original Rammus updated to resemble Guardion of the Sands Rammus, without the wings or horn. **Guardian of the Sands Rammus updated to use a darker theme and renamed Risen Rammus. **Traditional Rammus skin released. * ** Rammus can initiate a channel by keeping the mouse button held whenever he issues a movement command. While channeling, Rammus' movement speed is rapidly increased over the next 3 seconds that is displayed as a bar onscreen. After the 3 seconds or releasing early after at least (1 / Attack Speed) seconds, Rammus will hurtle toward the cursor - his bonus movement speed decaying to 0 over X seconds. Rammus has a slow rotation speed while powerballing and will ricochet off terrain and structures, at the expense of speed. Rammus will lose all speed upon colliding with a champion or large unit. **Rammus deals physical damage to enemies in a large area whenever he collides with a champion or large unit, or ricochets off terrain or a structure. Minions and monsters he passes over will take physical damage and are for 1 second. * ** Rammus hurls a volley of spikes in an area about him, dealing 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 physical damage to surrounding enemies. Enemies hit will take 15% increased damage from Needle Barrage for 8 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. * ** Rammus curls the earth around him to form a barrier, mitigating the next 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 physical damage. If the shield is broken, Rammus will fire a Needle Barrage (no cost nor affects cooldown). * ** Powerball deals an additional 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 physical damage to champions and large units he collides with, and will knock them back a short distance. The knockback will not affect the same target again for a short duration. ** Rammus erects and ramp at the target location, creating a tapered wall of terrain that is impassible to all except Rammus during Powerball. Powerballing into a ramp causes Rammus to take to the air, flying forward 550 (or based on speed) units. If Rammus lands on a champion or large units, in addition to Powerball's effect and damage, surrounding enemies are pulled inward and harshly slowed; if otherwise, Powerball is not interrupted. Rammus is immune to knockups while airborne and Powerball will ignore terrain and champion collision. **The ramp will linger for some time and Rammus can have up to 8, but can be destroyed by basic attacks. Rek'Sai * **The projectile now grants sight while in flight. Riven * **The damage is now shared among all enemies hit, with a minimum of 40% damage. **Cooldown reduced to 10 / 8.5 / 7 / 5.5 / 4 seconds from 13 at all ranks. **The cooldown now begins after finishing the ability instead of after the initial cast. Rumble * ** Each individual rocket will now obey terrain collision, similar to . Ryze * * Ryze passively gains 10 / 20 / 30% cooldown reduction. Additionally, now grants Ryze 15 / 20 / 25% spell vamp and 80 movement speed, and the duration has been increased to 4 / 5 / 6 seconds. * Ryze places an arcane charge on the target enemy champion that stores 100% of the mana Ryze expends on the them for the next 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the charge explodes dealing 150 / 200 / 250 magic damage to all enemies within a 185-radius area.